


He's Yours

by kstrumpets



Series: A Second Chance [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: (bc john remembering dave's death), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuties, Dorks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-SBurb AU, Post-Sburb, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Scars, don't let this stuff scare you away it's not very long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kstrumpets/pseuds/kstrumpets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>This is Dave's promise — he isn't leaving you, and he's making it clear that you belong to him and he belongs to you.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Yours

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to be two parts, but i wanted to just mark this as done, heh,,  
> hey, i can always add the second chapter anyway
> 
> this takes place a week after chapter 3 of the full story. i don't think you need to read it to understand, but it's super fluffy so it's worth the time i promise

Your name is John Egbert, and you're sure you can get used to the new life in your new universe.

It's been a week since the Game ended, and you're laying on your bed with Dave.

It turns out when the Space players made the new universe, they created as many details as they could so it feels homey to everyone — and that included Dave's and your room.

It's the perfect size and it has a setup that suits both you and Dave: you have your piano again, and it's sitting near Dave's turntables; there's a large flat-screen television with a few gaming systems connected; and (of course) a nice DVD player to go with the restored and large collection of your movies, which are still unrelentingly harassed by Dave. (You just retaliate by mocking his raps just like usual.)

(There's no way you'd admit you actually love Dave's raps — more because of his voice, thank you very much — as long as he's in denial of your outstanding movie tastes.) 

About a day after everyone got settled in the new home, Rose came to you and admitted she knew everyone who died during the Game would be revived after winning and you tried not to get angry at her. You demanded why she didn't tell you while you were busy freaking the fuck out over Dave's death and she told you your reaction of his return wouldn't have been as honest as it was, and you shrugged, understanding. You didn't question her further. You were just grateful Dave is alive and that you're officially boyfriends. You still get hysterical over the thought that _yes, you're dating your best friend, who you're also really badly in love with_.

Anyway, you and Dave are cuddling on your bed — you were excited to find out he unironically loves cuddling as much as you, even if he still denies it if anyone else is nearby — and you shift a little so you can look into Dave's eyes (you made a rule that his shades are forbidden in your room and he makes sure the room is dark enough for him to be comfortable with his photophobic eyes) and he smiles at you.

Even though you've seen it numerous times since the end of the Game, Dave's smile still makes your heart flutter every time you see it, and you grin before you kiss him. He doesn't take long to kiss back, and you move one arm from around Dave's shoulders to tangle your fingers in his hair. You shift even more so you're nearly sitting on his lap so you're both a little more comfortable.

You continue the kiss for a while, then Dave brushes his tongue against your lips, and you take a second before you respond and grant him entrance. You flick your tongue out to meet Dave's as it protrudes your lips and you melt at the contact. He roams through your mouth, and you can't suppress a faint noise of approval at the feeling of the soft (yet strong), moist muscle making as much contact within the dark cavern that is your mouth as it can.

You start to push your tongue against Dave's and suck on his, and you're answered with a faint groan that makes this amazing tingle run down your spine. You continue this for a bit until you both have to breathe.

"Damn, John, are you _sure_ you're not a Thief of Breath? 'Cause you take my breath away, babe."

You laugh, roll your eyes, and shove Dave good-naturedly while he snickers. You both take a minute to laugh at his terrible pun/pick-up line before he stops, his smile softens, and he lightly runs a hand along your side. You offer a small shiver.

Without saying anything, Dave lowers his head and questioningly hovers over your neck, and you answer by tipping your head to expose more skin. He lightly brushes his lips over you — your breath hitches in response — before he starts peppering kisses along your neck and you feel like everywhere Dave's lips touch leave behind a pleasant, near-burning sensation. He trails upward and along your jaw, and you gasp lightly when he reaches an apparently extremely sensitive spot under your ear.

Dave smirks against your skin and raises an eyebrow at you, and you start to chew on your bottom lip. He brushes his tongue there, and you can't suppress a small moan.

"Shit!"

He stops teasing you after another moment and nips at that same spot, and when he earns another satisfactory noise, he does it again — harder, and he even starts to suck. You get a little louder still.

Before Dave can do anything else, his phone goes off to signal someone pestering him. It goes off a few more times, and the both of you know they won't stop that easily, and you relax again to read over Dave's shoulder.

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 21:54 --

TT: Hello, Dave.  
TT: I thought it would be polite to interrupt now rather than later, so take that into consideration before you flood me with your red text.  
TT: It would also be much more favorable for both parties if I told you what brought me to this interruption in the first place.  
TG: first of all fuck you and your "formal" speech  
TG: we both know youre just as fucked up as i am

You elbow Dave sharply. "You're not fucked up!"

TT: Yes, that is true.  
TT: Anyway, I thought you two would appreciate to know that there's a bottle of lubrication and an optional condom in your bedside table.  
TT: Both simply serve as an enhancement for an even more enjoyable experience.  
TG: can you say that any more politely  
TG: just fucking say something like "to save SOME wellbeing of whoevers ass gets pounded"

You snicker at Dave's wording.

TG: see john appreciates my genius  
TT: Oh, is John reading over your shoulder?  
TG: yes and if youre spying on us like the creep you are  
TG: which you are if youre aware youre interrupting something  
TG: youd know that  
TG: instead of watching us for reference for your weird wizard porn fanfiction just go get fucked by your vampire space lesbian with her weird-ass anatomy  
TG: no wonder you love the chick so much she has a fuckin tentacle intended for intimate purposes

You raise an eyebrow at him. "How would you know that?"

He scowls. "When Karkat was trying to educate me on their fucked up troll romance, he also educated me on troll anatomy. No, not in that way. He just did it like the fucked up sex-ed they force-feed us in school."

You shudder at the image.

TT: While that is an advantage to my intimate relationship with Kanaya, that isn't the only reason I seek my courtship with her.  
TG: yeah yeah i know  
TG: but its still a reason isnt it  
TG: dont hide it from me rose  
TG: dfjhgsjfhslk

You promptly take Dave's phone from him and fix the text color so it's clear that you grabbed the device before you start typing.

TG: rose stop encouraging dave to keep talking!  
TG: i can't shut him up by kissing him online!  
TT: Very well. I'll go let you two have your "fun."  
TG: fuck you  
TT: Isn't John already going to do that?

You snicker as Dave goes red and you swipe his phone again while he's off guard.

TG: heheheheheheheh.  
TT: Well, I'll let you two do that then.  
TG: don't you mean, "do each other?" heheheh.  
TT: That too.  
TT: Remember your safe sex, boys!  
TG: oh god now you sound like bro  
TG: now that i think about it you are creepy like him  
TG: i bet you put the lube and shit in the drawer too  
TG: cause that is so something bro would pull just to fuck with my head  
TT: You caught me.  
TT: I hand my Seer powers down to this fateful Knight.  
TG: fuck you and your snark  
TG: and not in that way

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave. Shut uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup."

TG: anyway johns whining now gotta go  
TG: later

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] \--

TT: Have fun losing your virginities, you two.

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--

You make sure Dave turns off his phone and tosses it on the bedside before you climb on top of your boyfriend and straddle his hips. He looks up at you with wide eyes before you kiss him — a lot more passionately than the sweeter previous ones — and you tangle your fingers in his hair. Dave eases into the kiss immediately as you prod at his lips and they part to let your tongue roam through his mouth. 

You pull away sooner than either of you would like, but you make up for it to dive for Dave's neck. You start nipping and sucking and licking, and he lets out a surprised groan, and— Yup, you're definitely starting to get hard now. Hot damn, you love the sound of Dave's voice in all forms (but especially when you draw the music to your ears that is his groans from your beau). 

After you leave a few prominent marks in places you know he can't cover up easily — you want the world to know that Dave is _yours_ — you take a moment to shuck both of your shirts and you look over his torso. 

This isn't the first time you've been shirtless around each other, but this is different — more intimate. 

He has a lot of scars, which doesn't surprise you, but what _does_ is that there's one right in his stomach that you didn't see before — right where you took the dagger from when he sacrificed his life for you. Your breath hitches and you can't help lifting a hand to run over the scar with gentle fingers — you're afraid he'll die again — and you don't realize you're crying until Dave wipes away your tears. 

"Hey, no, shh, no crying. I'm still here, John. I'm okay." Dave's voice is soft and comforting. 

You let a single sob wrack through you before you meet Dave's warm, red gaze — now tinted with concern. "You _weren't_ , though." 

He pulls you down again to hug you, and he rubs your back with gentle, reassuring touches. You let a few more sobs shake through you before you finally calm down and kiss Dave again, this time with love and fear. 

You pull away after another moment, and he wipes away the last of your tears and gently kisses both of your cheeks consecutively. 

"Don't leave me again, Dave. Please. I can't lose you another time." 

Dave smiles softly and reassuringly. "I'm not going anywhere. We have all the same powers in this new universe — including the immortality — and I'm not gonna leave you." 

You suck in a shaky breath before he slowly and gently urges you off him so you two can switch positions, and he kisses you again with promise and passion mixed in. You relax under Dave's care. 

He doesn't urge the kiss any deeper until you tangle your fingers in his hair again, and after you do, the kiss becomes open-mouthed and even more heated. Your tongues mingle together and you move your hands to roam over Dave's back. You feel the texture of more scars, and he shivers lightly from the touch. 

Dave pulls back and starts to leave marks on your neck to match the ones on his and you completely abandon the last of your grief to tip your head back and let out a soft moan at the feeling — Dave's promising he isn't leaving you and making it clear that you belong to him and he belongs to you. The thought is so appealing that you arch your back as he bites onto your collarbone. 

It doesn't take him much longer to get you panting, and you don't resist the urge to cant your hips up into Dave's. Both of you are half-hard, and both of you let out faint groans at the contact. He returns the gesture and soon you're both grinding against one another. 

Dave starts to work at your pants' button, and you slip your eyes closed and smile contentedly. That ends, though, once the pressure that was building is released and he palms you through your boxers. Your eyes pop back open as you let out a groan. He looks smug (you silently promise to surprise that smugness out of him) and he licks his lips slowly, and— Shit, that's hot. 

As you recover from your slight daze of his action, Dave starts to pull down your pants. You subconsciously lift your hips to help out, and soon your legs are bare. 

" _Ghostbusters_ boxers?" He snickers. 

"Wow, shut up." You sit up slightly to start working on his pants. "Seriously, why do you wear such tight pants?" 

"So my dick can suffocate when you give me a boner." 

You snort (though you feel good with the thought that holy _shit_ , you turn him on), and you must be taking too long if Dave pushing your hands away to undo his pants himself is anything to go by. He struggles out of the pants — you snicker when he lets out a hiss of frustration because the pants are determined to come off at the exact opposite speed Dave wants — and, finally, he shoves them after yours on the floor. 

"Wow, Doritos boxers. And _you_ gave _me_ a bad time about my underwear." Dave shoves you in response. 

You retaliate by initiating your surprise attack — when Dave thinks you're about to shove him back, you instead palm him through his underwear. You grin mischievously when he lets out a startled groan. Though your prankster's gambit boosts a little, so does your boner. 

"Shit, John, not fair." 

"All's fair when you're dating the pranking master!" 

Dave pouts at you, and you can't help but kiss him again. It's sloppy and short, and you're both laughing even before you pull apart. 

"More like the dorking master," he teases. 

"Nooope. You are the dork. It is you." 

"Jeez, I don't get why you're determined I'm a dork. I'm the—" 

"Essence of a dork~" you interrupt in a singsong voice. 

"—exact _opposite_ of a dork, thank you very much." 

"You're wearing Doritos underwear." 

"It's both ironic and cool as shit, dude." 

"Dorky." 

Dave clearly runs out of arguments, because he kisses you again and pulls your bottom lip between his teeth and nibbles — shit, that feels good. You let out a quiet hum of pleasure, and he pulls away (much to your annoyance). 

That dies away quickly, though — Dave reaches in your boxers and wraps his hand around your dick. _Fuck_. You gasp slightly and put your hands on his shoulders. He starts pumping — slowly, but with a _fucking amazing_ small squeeze — and you bite your lip as you moan. He starts to stroke you faster and with more squeezes, and you accidentally dig your nails into his skin. He gasps at the action — and not in pain like you expect, but in _pleasure_. You plant your nails a little deeper, and Dave's eyes close as he lets out a hum of pleasure. 

You store this into your mind for future reference before you let go of his shoulders to attempt to return the favor in Dave's boxers, but before you can, he's moving off of you and sliding down the bed as if he's about to go somewhere else — thoughts of _What did I do?_ run through your head in panicked rushes. You realize you're overreacting when Dave just stops between your legs. 

_Is he...?_

In answer to your mental question, Dave puts his mouth around you through your boxers, and the gasp you slip through turns into a guttural groan. After he pulls away, you spot a splotch that must be a mix of Dave's saliva and your pre-cum. He pulls down your boxers — slowly, you note; he's teasing you again — and you stifle a gasp when the air hits your flushed cock. He pulls your underwear off completely before he settles between your legs again. 

Anticipation tingles through you as you watch Dave, and he has to be going slow on purpose — he seems to be enjoying teasing you. He laps at the head of your dick, cleaning off your smeared pre-cum, and you suck in a sharp breath. He starts to flick his tongue along the entire length of your member, and every single one is way too light for your liking – hell, you want his mouth around you. 

Finally, after you let out a faint whine involuntarily, Dave encloses the head of your dick with his lips, and it feels _amazing_. You nearly keen as he gives a small suck, and he starts to take in more of you. In the process, he swirls his tongue around your dick and sucks harder, and you're panting so hard. 

"Fuuuuuck. Daaaaaave." 

He seems to like that reaction, and he takes as much of you as he can while he starts to bob his head. You tip your head back with a loud groan, and after you convince yourself to continue watching Dave, you can't help yourself from tangling your fingers in his hair — not enough to affect his work, but enough for there to be a tug. He lets out a faint noise, and the vibrations go straight through your dick. 

"Fuck! A-ah... Do that again!" 

Dave raises an eyebrow and hums around you, and you tug on his hair again. 

" _Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaavvve_ ," you moan none too softly. 

After he hears that, he starts to add humming into his process. Soon, you're a squirming, moaning mess, and you know you're getting close. You warn him weakly, and he switches to pumping your dick rapidly with his hand while he sucks as hard as he can on the head. It takes you a few more seconds before you're coming hard — you think you scream Dave's name, but you can't be sure over the immense pleasure wracking through your body as he milks you through your orgasm. 

When the white flooding your vision fades enough for you to be able to form a somewhat coherent sentence, you pant flimsily, "H-holy... fucking... sh- _shit_." 

Dave all but grins at you, and when you can think enough, you notice that he has a white stripe on his chin. You inhale sharply, and it almost hurts, but in a good way, because holy shit did you even breathe through all that? 

He moves up to you again and tries to kiss you, but you wiggle your face away. Dave just pouts. "C'mon, dude, don't be like that." 

"But you have jizz on your chin." You scrunch up your nose, and he steals a kiss from you. 

Afterwards, he lifts a hand and wipes off the streak with his thumb, and— Oh, _shit_ , wow — the show Dave puts on for you to clean off his thumb makes you all kinds of horny again. He smirks when he notices what his action does to you. 

He doesn't know to expect you suddenly flipping both of you so you can pin him and kiss him roughly and passionately and greedily. He's definitely surprised, but he returns the emotions put into the kiss with ease. You make a point to tangle your fingers in his hair and tug, and he outright groans into your mouth. After a moment, you pull away long enough to shuck his boxers before you attach yourself to his mouth again. You take his bottom lip and bite down, he shivers under you with a whimper of pleasure, and you rut your hips into Dave's. _Shit_ , the feeling of the friction without any clothing to change the effect is _amazing_ , and both of you groan into each other's mouths. 

After Dave grants you entrance before you can even ask, you roam through his mouth. As you so that, you use one hand to grab both of your dicks and pump them together, and that is just about the second-best thing you've felt all night, Dave giving you that blowjob being the only thing better. 

He pulls away from the kiss maybe a minute later, and lust floods through you as he groans, "Jooooohhhnnn, fuck, pl... _Please fuck me_." 

You get off Dave long enough to try to scramble to where you can reach your bedside, open the drawer, and grab the bottle of lube. Despite what others might say, you actually know enough about anal sex to know you have to prep Dave, and he starts panting as you climb over him again. You squirt some lube on your hand, and after you feel how cold it is, you spread it over your fingers to warm it up. You lean back so you can watch what you're doing as you spread Dave's legs apart, and he watches you with big red eyes — his pupils are blown huge, and they almost overwhelm the red, but they don't. Not fully. 

You run a slick finger over Dave's entrance, and he gasps from the feeling of you tracing the tight ring of muscle. You gently urge your finger in after a moment, and Dave sucks in a sharp breath. 

"Dave, relax," you murmur, and he does — your finger slips in easier afterwards. "Good." You lightly rub your clean hand on his thigh reassuringly as you wiggle your finger around a little after you sink in to your knuckle. 

Dave gasps again, and you pull your finger back and push it back in until he feels loose enough for you to pull the digit back to add another. You repeat your actions and add scissoring to help, and you remember reading something about the prostate being a sweet spot, so you curve your fingers to see if you can— Dave's eyes pop wide and he lets out a groan. 

"Fffuck, what was that?" 

Bingo. You grin. "Apparently a sweet spot~" 

Dave lets his head fall back as you make a mental note for the angle before you pull your fingers back to add a third one. Your previous process is repeated, and you just slightly brush against his prostate, but not enough. He gasps and thrusts his ass toward your hand, and he manages to get your fingers to press fully against the spot. He groans, then _whines_ when you teasingly pull your digits back enough to deprive his prostate. 

"Joooooohhhnnn, fuck." 

You bite the inside of your cheek to suppress another grin while you start thrusting your fingers in and out of Dave. He starts grunting as you work, and he lets out a whine when you pull out. You can't help but titter at him, and he unsuccessfully glares at you. 

"J-just fuck me already, asshole." 

"Why fuck your ass with my ass when I can fuck you with my dick?" You laugh as he glowers. 

You squirt more lube on your hand and set the bottle on the bedside table so you can slather the substance over your dick. You climb over Dave again, and he starts panting even heavier as you begin to line yourself up. A wave of anticipation jolts through you as you brush the head of your dick against his entrance and you both suck in sharp breaths. 

You look into Dave's eyes with a serene smile. "Wow, we're actually doing this." 

His expression softens and he smiles back with the same ease. "Yeah. Were making this hapen." 

You can hear the way you know the words are spelled, and you give him an incredulous look. "How the hell can you reference your dorky webcomic so calmly and right when my dick is against your asshole." 

Dave snickers. It's cut short as you carefully push the head of your dick into him, and both of you gasp. You stop for a second before you start to slowly sheathe yourself fully into him. You have to force yourself to keep a nice, slow pace, and you watch Dave while he takes quick, shallow breaths. You run your clean hand through his hair as a comforting gesture, and he relaxes while you finish pushing fully into Dave. 

After your hips meet flush to his ass, you still completely and bring your slick hand to stroke Dave's dick until he relaxes again. 

"You're doing good, Dave. You feel great," you murmur to reassure him. 

"Stop treating me like a frail flower and fuck me already," Dave pants after a moment. 

You oblige and pull out almost all the way, then you all but slam into him again (but you're quicker than the first time). Dave grunts — mostly in pleasure — and you repeat your motions while gradually accelerating. He wraps his legs around your hips, and that angles you to go deeper. 

After a gasped plead for more, you start to let go of your self-control and allow your instincts to take over, and you're pounding into Dave soon. Once you set an even, quick pace, you start to adjust your angle, aiming for that one spot. 

" _Shit_. Jooo _ohhhhhhnnnn_." 

You smirk and continue aiming for that spot. Eventually, you decide you can be at least _a little_ merciful and lean forward to capture Dave's lips enough to muffle his loud groans. It's not really a kiss, frankly; you're just sharing each other's air — it serves solely as a mute. If there _is_ anything related to kissing, it's extremely sloppy. 

You support yourself with a forearm as you reach for Dave's dick and start pumping him in time with your thrusts. You're both loud, even with the semi-kiss to muffle each other — you're sure more than just Rose will give you two shit tomorrow. 

You start to feel yourself going over the edge, and you can tell Dave is too — he's becoming less and less coherent every time you detach your lips and he stutters something out. You squeeze one more time and he's coming — you feel his cum splatter across your stomach. He tightens around you while he groans your name loudly into your mouth, and it only takes you a couple more thrusts for you to join him, releasing deep inside Dave. Both of you don't move, don't say anything for a long moment while you both recover from your post-orgasmic dazes. 

You pull out of Dave carefully, and your limbs are jelly — you have to stop yourself from collapsing on him, and you opt for slumping next to him and immediately wrap your arms around him. 

"Ff- _fuck_ , that was... Holy _shit_ ," Dave pants into your neck after he moves onto his side with an ached grunt. 

You try to talk, but it comes out as noisy pants until you can form something decipherable. "Y...Yeah. W-wow." 

The two of you cuddle for a while before Dave apparently gets uncomfortable with the drying jizz since he mutters, "Okay, this is getting annoying. That explains the condom portion, fuck. Up, we're taking a shower." 

You blink in confusion at Dave for a moment before he fights out of your grasp and sits up, then he literally picks you up and carries you — _bridal style_ , nonetheless — to the bathroom you're grateful is in your room rather than in a hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> okay wow this formatting shit is annoying ugh
> 
> anyway this is the first completed non-roleplay smut i've posted in terms of fanfiction, so.  
> i hope you guys enjoyed
> 
> (my tumblr is [kstrumpets](http://kstrumpets.tumblr.com) if you have any questions, want to give prompts, or just want to say hi!)


End file.
